


Boarding School

by darkbxne



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Boarding School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, No capes or tights for them, Roommates, Tension, They aren’t superheroes, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbxne/pseuds/darkbxne
Summary: Dick stared down at his boarding details with complete shock, because there was no way in hell he would be spending his last year at boarding school with his archenemy Wally West for a roommate.





	Boarding School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've majorly edited this story because I didn't like it and I want to try to continue writing it. This chapter is short but I'll try to make the other ones a lot longer.

“Oh no, you have got to be kidding me.” Dick said staring at the piece of paper between his hands. 

“Are you sure this is correct?” 

He looked up from the sheet as Mrs. Reid stopped her noisy typing on the computer to give him an annoyed look. 

“Yes Mr Grayson, and I’m sorry to inform you that unless there’s significant concern that you and your roommate will put each other at risk, either emotionally or physically we cannot change it.”

Her voice was monotonous, as if she had given the same small speech hundreds of times, and maybe she had.

“There isn’t anything you could do?” 

Dick heard her huff at his words, it had become obvious she was irritated.

“I’m sorry but we’re very busy right now” She glanced behind his shoulder at the long line that had formed outside her office. “We don’t have time to make room rearrangements.” 

And with that, her eyes darted back to the computer, the cacophonous clicking returned. Dick took it as his cue to leave.

As he exited out of her office he felt defeated. How often would he actually need to spend time in his room? He only needed to be there for sleeping, homework, studying, showering and down time. 

The corners of his mouth drooped into a frown. 

He had never realized how much time he spent in his room until he thought about it. 

He didn’t even need to calculate to know that the probability of Wally being a good roommate was zero. He knew the redhead would do everything in his power to piss him off.

“How’d it go sir?” Alfred asked, snapping Dick out of his thoughts. 

“Horrible.” 

“Why exactly is that?” 

“I got stuck with a roommate I can’t stand.” 

“Perhaps you’re just overreacting sir?” 

“Yeah no, I’m definitely not. He constantly tries to get on my nerves and he succeeds most of the time. How did I possibly get stuck with him?” He emphasized with his hands in an attempt to prove his point, “It’s like the school is conspiring against me.” 

“Well Master G, perhaps you could attempt to become his friend?”

“No way, I’d rather become friends with Lex Luthor, and you know how much I hate that guy.”

Alfred couldn’t resist the chuckle that escaped his mouth, if there was one thing he understood about Dick, it was that he was stubborn as hell. 

“Well perhaps we should go see your dorm room while you create a plan to become Mr. Luthor’s best friend.”

Dick cracked a smile, Alfred always knew how to make him do that.

“Maybe I could convince him to buy me a yacht for my birthday” Dick joked as he looked at his boarding details, “I’m in room 307”

“Let’s get a move on then.”


End file.
